JONGKI ::: KISS
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: "Aku akan sembuh kalau kau menciumku." JongKi fict, mind RnR, chingu :)


**KISS**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Author : Suha Camui**

Pair : only JongKi :3

Disc : FT. Island milik FnC Music, tp JongKi milik author *dkubur JKS XD

mini fic yang tercipta beberapa menit akibat mengintrogasi seorang temen karena mendengar bibir nae oemma yang tipis nan sekseh *digaplok Jongpa XD* itu kena kembang api TT^TT

-Happy Reading ^^-

.

.

.

Semilir angin malam semakin mengencang, namun hal ini tidak membuat dua namja yang saling memejamkan mata di sebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari sebuah "Rumah' beranjak pergi.

"Ayo masuk, udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Salah seorang namja pemilik rambut hitam legam, mulai membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan permata sewarna obsidian.

Namja di pelukannya menggeliat ringan, masih dengan mata tertutup. "Ani."

"Ck!" namja bermarga Choi itu berdecak karena harus menghadapi kekasihnya yang keras kepala. "Apa jadinya kalau bibirmu sembuh tapi kau malah demam, hn?"

"Nan Gwenchanayo, Jonghunnie~". Namja pecinta tengkorak itu malah merebahkan kepalanya di paha Jonghun, membuat kakinya sedikit mengantung di ujung kursi. Wajahnya terlihat damai meski bibir atasnya masih berdenyut perih.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Jonghun, sambil mengelus pinggiran bibir tipis kekasihnya.

Kepala di pahanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan sembuh kalau kau menciumku." Ucapnya ringan tanpa membuka mata sedikitpun.

Jonghun tersenyum, kekasihnya memang suka sekali menggodanya. Ia rendahkan kepalanya pada wajah di atas pangkuannya.

Kelopak mata dengan mulu mata lentik itu terbuka sempurna dan menyapa langit malam dengan berjuta bintang pada irisnya. Perlahan, wajah yang membatasi jarak pandangnya terlihat.

Jonghun tersenyum melihat kedua pipi mulus itu sedikit merona. Meski hanya kecupan yang teramat pelan pada bibir bagian atas, tapi bisa membuat kedua pipi namja hyperactive itu memerah. "Apa masih sakit?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hongki malah menutupi kedua pipinya yang merona. "Aish! Kau ini…"

Jonghun terkekeh melihat tingkah namja bermarga Lee di hadapannya yang langsung menutupi kedua pipinya. "Kau yang menggodaku duluan, Hong…"

"Bukan berarti kau bisa langsung menciumku begitu…" Suara itu terdengar lirih karena nyeri di bibir atasnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membuka mulutnya lebih lebar atau luka akibat terkena percikan kembang api saat konser itu kembali terbuka. Ia merasa pipinya semakin memanas.

Tiga hari sejak "kecelakaan" yang menimpa Sang Lead Vocal FT. Island itu, membuat pihak FnC entertainment memberikan libur untuk "anak asuh"-nya. Dan ini hari terakhir, jadi setidaknya Hongki ingin bermanja pada Leader sekaligus kekasihnya. Rutinitas sibuk yang selalu di jalani tidak bisa membuatnya leluasa untuk bermanja-manja, apa lagi setelah meluncurkan Five Treasure Box, album keempat FT. Island, membuat jadwal semakin sibuk. Terlebih lagi, mereka akan menggelar tur se-Asia, yang pastinya membuat mereka sulit untuk bersantai.

"Hei, pipimu cepat sekali memerah…" Goda Jonghun. Hal itu membuat Hongki semakin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Rasanya sulit sekali di percaya mengingat dulu, saat masih training, kau bersembunyi di belakang punggungku ketika melihat kamera."

"Ya! Jangan di bahas lagi!" Sungut Hongki. Dia tidak suka Jonghun mengungkit penampilannya saat belum debut. Kacamata minus yang selalu bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Betapa 'Culun' sekaligus 'Cute' seorang Lee Hongki saat itu.

Jonghun hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan ringan. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa hatinya akan terperangkap dalam penjara bintang namja manis itu saat akhirnya dia menerima tawaran FnC untuk bergabung dan debut bersama FT. Island.

Udara malam semakiin kuat berhembus, seolah mengusir kedua namja yang tengah menikmati suasana romantis. Wajar saja karena sebentar lagi musim dingin akan menyapa Seoul.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Jonghun, dan kali ini Hongki menurut karena hawa dingin menyapa kulit putihnya yang hanya terbalut sweeter berwarna biru.

.

.

.

Jonghun menarik selimut tebal milik Hongki menutupi tubuhnya sampai batas leher. Setelah menyelimuti kekasinya, dia melangkah menuju kasurnya. Namun belum sempat ia mengangkat kakinya, tangan Hongki keburu mencekal pergelangan tangan Jonghun.

"Wae?"

Hongki tidak menjawab, ia malah memejamkan matanya. Seolah mengerti, Jonghun tersenyum dan merundukkan tubuhnya.

Cup!

Ia mengecup tepat di pertengahan bibir atas dan bawah milik Hongki. Lalu sedikit menyapu bibir atas yang masih terlihat sedikit membengkak. "Selamat tidur, Nae sarang…". Terakhir, Jonghun mengecup kening Hongki. Lalu beranjak menuju ranjangnya.

Sedangkan Hongki merasakan wajahnya kian memanas. Perlahan tangannya meraba bibir tipisnya yang sedikit memerah, lalu kening yang tadi di kecup Jonghun. Bibir kissable itu tertarik, menciptakan senyum yang teramat tipis. Segera ia menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

Berharap dalam mimpi ia bisa mendapatkan kecupan itu lagi…

.

.

**-END-**

* * *

No Sequel! muehehehehe~ X3 *dbunuh reader

uungghh~ mungkin mulai sekarang saya bakal jarang post di sini gegara saya masih sedih pas tau salah satu fict JongKi saya ngilang entah kemana T^T

jadi saya bakal lebih sering post di fb... Maapkan author yg udah seenak jidat Chunnie oppa *digigit Chun XP* ini, readers-sshi m(_ _)m


End file.
